El extranjero
by Amissia2234
Summary: Martín y Juan se conocen en una cafetería por mera casualidad, pero, puede que no haya sido sólo eso... ¡Un mal resúmen! ¿Songfic? ArgMex y uno que otro pairing...YAOI
1. El extranjero 1

**Nota: Este es el primer fanfic que escribo y he subido a internet xD hay muchas canciones que inspiraron el fic por lo que se podría decir que es una especie de songfic :v Una amiga me ayudó con los diálogos. Llevaba tiempo queriendo escribir un ArgMex sinceramente xD.**

 **Dedicado a Aida-senpai**

 **Hetalia no me pertenece ni ningún personaje de esta historia, todo va a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Sin más aquí está el primer capítulo.**

 **Advertencia: Este es un fanfic Argmex yaoi, si no te gusta el género o el ship, no lo leas y ya :T**

 ** _1ra canción "El extranjero"-Paté de fuá._**

Martín tenía la habilidad de encajar a cualquier lugar que llegaba, así que no tenía inconveniente en ir con sus padres a cada lugar que tuvieran, aún cuando amaba a su país de origen, es decir Argentina, prefería ir en lugar en lugar. Ahora estaba en la Ciudad de México, después de vivir alrededor de seis meses en Inglaterra. Se notaba el contraste, tanto en la gente como en el clima. En Inglaterra siempre tenía frío. Y el clima de la Ciudad de México era un poco más caluroso, sin embargo, no era exagerado. Salió de su departamento para explorar su nuevo vecindario, tras caminar un par de cuadras, observando los alrededores, se encontró con una plaza, O era una tienda departamental? ¡Qué importa! ¡Ya había entrado!, ni recordaba cuando había cruzado los estacionamientos, pero en fin, el era muy impulsivo a veces, al lado de él pudo ver un restaurante, enfrente de aquel lugar había una cafetería, no, no era una de esas con la sirena mutante como logotipo, parecía más tradicional, inmediatamente se adaptó al ambiente de el local y decidió ir a la caja por un café, dirigió su paso a la fila, al acercarse chocó con alguien que derramó su café encima de su remera azul. "Mi favorita..." pensó con desgano, y como un lento estímulo dio un leve gemido de dolor y dirigió sus ojos verdes hacia el culpable de ¡Semejante acto de vandalismo! Frente a él se encontraba un muy apenado un moreno de ojos color café, como su playera, antes color azul...

-¡Perdóneme!-Dijo el vándalo, si, Martín exagera un poco pero ¡Era su favorita! ¡Su mamá lo iba a retar! Pensaba en retar al chico frente a él, pero, cambió de idea al verlo a la cara, los ojos cafés del contrario se encontraron con sus ojos verdes. Ambos desviaron la mirada, Martín se sentía nervioso. Pero una voz femenina interrumpió su "Conexión mística"

-Juan ¿Qué esperas?-La chica habló con un tono de molestia, aunque no mucha, en su voz.

-Oh! Disculpa a mi hermano, amigo.-Dijo un poco más calmada al percatarse de lo sucedido. Martín salió de sus pensamientos para decir un "No importa" El chico, que aparentemente se llamaba Juan se limitó a asentir con una sonrisa.

-Hasta luego, Juan~.- Exclamó como despedida el ojiverde . El moreno se tensó un poco al escuchar su nombre salir de la boca de un desconocido.

-Sí, adiós.- Y se fue detrás de la chica. El "rubio" vio al castaño irse hacia una mesa, la cual al parecer compartía con su hermana. Se formó, pidió un café recomendado por la cajera al notar que Martín era extranjero. Fue caminando hacia una mesa hasta que escuchó una voz familiar llamarlo -Hola, ¿Vienes solo? ¿No te quieres sentar con mi hermana y yo? Volteó y vio al chico con el que había chocado con anterioridad.

-Claro. -¿Te ayudo con tu café? -No vayas a volver a chocar, ahre.-Dijo mientras le daba alegremente su vaso. Notó que el mexicano no había entendido que era una broma, pues el entrecejo se le comenzaba a arrugar.

-¡Era una broma! Vamos. Se dirigieron hacia donde estaba la hermana de Juan. Martín tomó asiento justo al lado del castaño.

-Hola, soy Itzel, el es Juan, y quiere saber quién eres...-Dijo emocionada, Juan se dio una palmada en el rostro visiblemente apenado por la indiscreción de Itzel.

-Yo soy Martín.

-Mucho gusto.- Dijo la chica, pero su teléfono sonó, irremediablemente Itzel contestó.

-Me tengo que ir, Efraín quiere que le ayude en algo.

-Me lo saludas...ehm no, mejor no, me caga.-Efraín era el novio de Itzel, la relación entre Juan y el centroamericano nunca fue bueno, ya que el guatemalteco se empeñaba en recalcar todo lo malo del mexicano y pues ¡Ni modo de que se fuera a dejar! Itzel se despidió guiñandole un ojo a Juan, que lo veía en la casa, "Cuídate escuincla*" Le dijo su hermano, ella replicó diciendo que era mayor que el por cinco minutos y se fue, no sin antes despedirse de Martín y decir un "Los dejo solos."Se quedaron en silencio un momento, así que Juan decidió hacer una pregunta, no le gustaba mucho el silencio.

-Y ¿De dónde eres?-Preguntó-Digo, tu acento es rarito.-Aclaró al notar el semblante confundido del rubio.

-Soy de Argentina, pero solo viví ahí hasta mis diez años, mis padres comenzaron a laburar en una empresa que hace que viajemos demasiado.

-¡Que chido! Yo no he salido de México más que a Estados Unidos y España, a visitar a un amigo de mi papá, y fue cuando estaba chico, así que no me acuerdo de mucho.

-¿Tu papá tiene amigos en España?

-Uno, y ni siquiera es español, es portugués, pero, se fue a vivir ahí. No entendí mucho lo que me contaron. Pero mi papá si es español.

-Mi mamá igual y, decime, Juan ¿Tenés novia? -Tenía. Dio un sorbo a su café, ahora frío por estar hablando tanto con el extranjero olvidó que su hermana le había dado otro.

-Rompí con ella hace una semana. Martín recordó que también tenía su café, y al igual que el mexicano tomó un poco, sabía a canela, pero sin exagerar, y tenía otro sabor que no logró saber que era.

-Lo siento. -No importa, si te soy sincero, no sentía química entre los dos y no me gustaba. -¿Entonces? -Todos mis amigos empezaron a tener novia, y mi papá al saberlo me estuvo chingando de que si no tenía novia era por joto.

-Que boludes, no tener novia no te hace gay.

-¡Lo sé! Me choca, pero en fin, esta chica dijo que le gustaba y fui a pedirle, era buena onda, y por lo menos ayudó a que mi papá le bajara a su pedo.

-¿Qué?

-¡Que se relajara, pues! Tú de seguro andas con una güerita de cualquier otro país.

-No, procuro no encariñarme mucho, luego me iré a otro país y se olvidarán de mí.

El moreno sintió eso como un golpe bajo, luego pensó la razón de esto y se dijo "Pensé que podríamos ser muy buenos amigos"

-Yo no me olvidaría de ti.-Su teléfono sonó después de eso, Juan sacó su celular

¿Bueno?

¿Por qué "bueno"?

¿Alguien llamado "Bueno"?

¿No podía decir " Aloh, hola, holiwis"?

Eran algunas preguntas que se hizo Martín tan pronto como el mexicano respondió el celular. Entonces recordó lo que le había dicho hace un momento. "Yo no me olvidaría de ti" Sintió su corazón dando un salto, quizo responder muchas cosas, pero, su boca se hizo la muda. Sintió una mano en su hombro.

-Mi mamá quiere que la acompañe a un lugar, gusto en conocerte.

-Sos muy formal... ¿Me das tu número? Me caíste bien.

-Cierto.

Intercambiaron números, salieron del local y cada uno se fue por su lado. O eso pensaron.


	2. El extranjero 2

**Este capítulo no tiene canción xD algún día haré una playlist para el fic, no c.** **Todavía no sé que nombre le pondré a la mamá de Juan e Itzel, creo que va a ser Erandi, en cuanto al nombre de Filipinas no encontré nombres con origen pues...filipino :v pero leí en un fanfic que se llamaba Marikit, no se ni lo que significa xD no había nada de información, sólo de una película.**

* * *

Juan llegó a su casa, alegre, perdido en sus pensamientos, estaba tan centrado en éstos que no se percató de que había pasado su casa desde hacía una cuadra, de no ser por que su mejor amigo, la luz de su vida ¡La persona más maravillosa del mundo! Vino a dejar a su hermana y lo llamó por su apellido.

-Sánchez ¿Te perdiste?

"Este pendejo " pensó

Efraín y Juan eran enemigos pero amigos, "eneamigos" como popularmente se les llama.

-Solo paseaba por aquí, ahorita me regreso.

-¿Te llevo? No te vayas a ir caminando hasta el Zócalo.

Juan ignoró el comentario de su "cuñadito" y se dió la vuelta.

-¡Juan! ¡Tus papás me invitaron en la noche a una fiesta!-Escuchó a Efraín decir mientras le alcanzaba.

-Ah ¿Pa' qué?

-Nuevos socios y vecinos.

-¿Sabes de qué estado?

-¡Son tus papás no los míos!

Llegaron a un portón negro. La casa de Juan, el más bajo se despidió del mexicano.

-Nos vemos al rato.

-Si, adiós.

Entró a su casa.

-¡Ya llegó por quien lloraban!

Abrazó a su mamá y después a su papá.

-Que bueno que llegaste ¡Vallase a arreglar! Van a llegar unos socios nuevos.

-Si, me contó Efraín, ¿De que estado son?

Su papá sonrió.

-¿Estado? ¡País! Nos estamos extendiendo.

Juan se sorprendió, Antonio, su padre, había hecho una empresa pequeña hace un año, y al parecer estaba teniendo pegue.

-¡Que padre! ¿De qué país son?

-Argentina, ¿No es genial? -Su madre respondió.

-Que ironía.- Se dijo a sí mismo.-¡Me iré a cambiar má!

-¡La fiesta empieza en una hora!

Martín llegó a su casa tarde, se dió una vuelta por los alrededores y se le fue volando el tiempo. Abrió la puerta de su casa, y fue directo a su habitación, se echó a su colchón y se quedó mirando al techo. Pensando en el origen del universo, cosas de filosofía, o mas bien buscando figuras en la textura de lo que él pensaba, era concreto, algo similar a cuando ves una nube y piensas que parece un tortuga, pero con el techo.

El rubio pensó en el poco sentido que tenía eso.

Pensó en llamar a Juan, pero en eso entró su papá a su cuarto.

-¿Esa remera no era azul?-La mancha de café seguía ahí.

-Tu lo dijiste, ERA.

Entró su mamá.

-Tu lavaras eso.-Dijo-Vamos a ir a una fiesta en unos minutos, ponte algo.

-Fiesta ¿De qué?

-Ya sabes, los socios.

Martín asintió, su madre salió de su pieza no sin antes decirle que se apurara y su padre hizo lo mismo.

Sólo se puso otra remera y un suéter con el que, Martín debía admitir, se veía muy bien.

Bueno, el era lindo de todas formas.

Salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras que tenian como dirección un pasillo con la puerta principal, ésta, entreabierta por la mano de sus padres, que lo esperaban.

-Vamos.

Al llegar a lo que parecía ser la casa de los socios de sus padres, la causa de su estadía en México, se bajó de su auto y fue el primero en tocar el timbre, aunque tuvo que tocar por que se tenía música al volumen máximo, o eso es lo que Martín se imaginaba.

Sus padres fueron detrás de él.

-¡¿Cuántas veces debemos decirte que nos esperes?!- Gritó histérico su papá, y su mamá asintió al comentario.

No tuvo tiempo para contestar por que un hombre de ojos verdes, acompañado por una morena de ojos negros le abrieron la puerta, sus padres y ellos se saludaron, presentaron a Martín, y ellos llamaron a sus hijos.

¡Vaya sorpresa que Martín se llevó al ver a ciertos hermanos ahí!

-¡Che! ¡Juan, Itzel!-Dijo mientras movía su mano energéticamente en forma de saludo.

-¡Martín!-Dijeron los dos regresando el saludo al rubio. Martín se acercó rápidamente a ellos. Abrazó a los mellizos, deteniéndose un momento en aspirar el perfume de Juan.

Después de el saludo se quedaron platicando mientras caminaban a través de la casa hacía el patio donde se encontraban los invitados.

-¡Itzel!-Gritó un jóven, haciendo que la mencionada fuera con él dandole un abrazo.

-¿Quién es?-Le dijo confundido el rubio, a lo que Juan rodó los ojos.

-Su novio, ven vamos a otra parte.

La música retumbaba en sus oídos, era emocionante, pero molesto al tiempo de hablar, o mas bien gritar ¡Esa música no dejaba que Juan o alguien mas escuchara su bella voz!

-¿Quieres ir a unos columpios por allá mejor?Digo, para poder hablar bien, que aquí no se escucha nada.

Pero cuando iniciaron a caminar hacia el lugar que Juan quería les llamaron para que fueran a cenar. Juan dijo que sería en otro momento, y fueron a la cocina, donde sus padres hacían un "brindis".

-¡Salud!-Dijo el padre de Martín a lo que todos replicaron.

"Borrachos" susurró al oido del moreno causándole una risa.

La risa de Juan le daba risa, así que no quedó más remedio que reír junto a él.

-¿Y de donde se conocen?-Preguntó Antonio, o al menos así creía Martín que le dijeron que se llamaba.

-En la cafetería que esta adentro de la plaza.

-¡No me sorprende que Martín ya haya conseguido amigos!-Dijo, al parecer orgullosa, su madre.

-¡A mi no me sorprende que Pedro y Martín hayan congeniado tan rápido! ¡Se nota que tiene el mismo intelecto!-Dijo Efraín, causándole risa a su novia y un visible ceño fruncido a su cuñado.

-¿Vos no te llamabas Juan?

-Tiene dos nombres-Dijo Itzel- Si pronuncias su nombre completo suena a personaje de la Rosa.

Juan abrió su boca, a lo que su mamá reaccionó.

-¡Ni se te ocurra, Sánchez!

-¡Pero mamá!

-¡Oh! Esta comida sabe muy bien.-Gritó el padre de Martín en un intento de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

Martín cuando comía era como su no existiera, por lo que no apartó ni los ojos ni la boca de su plato hasta que por fin acabó y sintió una mano agitar su pierna, volteó y estaba Juan llamándolo.

-Vamonos.- Martín limpió su boca con una servilleta y se levantó de su lugar junto a Juan y salieron por la puerta al patio.

Otra vez la música retumbaba en sus oídos.

-¡Pedrito!

"¿Que le dió a las personas hoy por llamarme así?" Pensó Pedro al recibír el abrazo de una asiática, morena, su cabello era adornado por una flor ese día.

-¡Marikit!-Le regresó el abrazo, Marikit era como una hermana menor para Itzel y él, la habían conocido desde pequeños y a veces jugaban con ella, hacían la tarea juntos, etc.

Martín rodeo a Juan con su brazo preguntándole quién era ella.

-Ella es Marikit, una muy buena, amiga ¡Casi mi hermana menor!

-Oh! Hola Marikit, yo soy Martín, amigo de Juan.

Marikit lo saludó y se fue a saludar a Itzel, sus padres irían a recojerla mas tarde.

Los padres de Marikit eran personas ocupadas.

Las 24 horas del día y los siete días de la semana, aún así Marikit había crecido feliz y con una actitud relajada, era extrovertida y tenía muchos novios.

-Yo no se vos, pero yo suelo tener muchas novias si me siento sólo.

-Pues que zorro.-Martín rió ante él comentario del norteño.

-Pero ¿Sabés una cosa?

-¿Qué?

-Por alguna razón, no me he sentido sólo.

-Eso es por que sólo llevas dos o tres días aquí, pendejo.

-Londres,Berlín, San Petersburgo, Santiago, Saõ Paulo, Magdalena, al segundo día me sentía tan sólo que me colaba a fiestas para conseguir a cualquiera.

-Estas en una fiesta ¿A quién elegirás? Más te vale no ir con Marikit o Itzel.-Juan estaba notablemente molesto, tal vez era muy celoso con sus hermanas, bueno, hermana y mejor amiga.

-No, me quedaré contigo, eres mi amigo.-Martín buscó los ojos marrones del moreno en la oscuridad de la noche y al encontrarse con ellos le sonrió.

Juan le sonrió de vuelta.

-Si, tienes razón.


	3. El extranjero 3

Cuando se percataron de que no se habían quitado los ojos de encima los dos se sonrojaron.

Ambos rieron algo apenados.

-Lo siento, no sé que estaba pensando, Dios mío.-Dijo Juan mirando a otro lado.

Antes de que Martín dijera algo se escucho la voz de Marikit llamándolos.

-¡Ustedes dos! Efraín dice que quiere jugar fútbol, ¿Quieren?

A Martín el fútbol le encantaba, y no era por presumir, pero era muy bueno.

A Juan igual le gustaba y tampoco se le daba mal, pero, sabía que Efraín no era el mejor, y por eso lo mas probable es que la de la idea haya sido Itzel y el centroamericano, claro, para mantener el ''Mi novia NO es más hombre que yo'' Había dicho a Marikit que los llamara, dandose el crédito de la idea. Él hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Se reunieron con los que los invitaron en un lugar con pasto.

-Las porterías van a ser,una, en el vaso que puse ahí.-Dijo Marikit mientras señalaba el lugar donde había el mencionado vaso, aplastado, pero se le seguía viendo forma.-Y la otra va a estar aquí.- La filipina fue corriendo hacia el otro extremo de lo que sería su cancha.

-Yo voy con mi hermano, Martín, tu vas con Efraín.-Dijo Itzel mientras le tocaba el hombro a su hermano, Juan hizo una mueca, no le gustaba mucho el contacto físico, sobre todo en público, Efraín, Itzel y Marikit lo sabían, y eran los que más lo hacían.

-Bueno, esta bien, suerte.-Dijo Martín mientras caminaba hacía el otro lado de la cancha, esa sería su portería y la de el guatemalteco.-Suerte ¡La van a necesitar!

-¡No lo creo, teñido!-Gritó Itzel haciendo que Juan riera.

Comenzó la partida, Marikit era la árbitro.

Pasaron unos minutos.

-¡Ya van a venir por mí! Así que ahí le dejamos.-Gritó la asiática.

-¡Gané!-Dijo eufórico Efraín.

-¿Ganaste? ¡Si el único que jugó fue Martín!-Le reclamaron los mellizos.

-No es cierto.

-Claro que si, loco, vos no hiciste más que distraerlos.

-Pero si no los hubiera distraído, no hubieras metido ni un gol.

Todos quedaron sin respuesta ante eso, era en parte cierto, Efraín, cuando veía que alguno de los dos le iba a quitar el balón a su compañero se les ponía en frente, lo cuál, efectivamente ayudó al triunfo del argentino.

Los padres de Marikit llegaron a buscar a su hija, ella se fué. Efraín se necesitaba ir, así que salió junto a la filipina, claro, cada quien por su lado.

Se despidieron de ambos. se acercó al sudamericano.

-No nos dijiste que jugabas tan bien.

-Es una de las muchas cosas que hago bien.-Alardeó.

-¿Qué otras cosas sabes hacer bien?- Dijo el menor de los hermanos.

-Luego te explico, hay damas presentes.- le guiñó un ojo al moreno, y éste frunció el ceño, y después rieron un poco.

-Uy, pues los dejo hablar solos, hombrecitos.-Itzel, pretendiendo estar ofendida finjió retirarse, levantando sus manos.-Odio esta música, ¿La tienen que tener tan alto?

-A mi me gusta.-A Pedro le gustaba la música de banda, a su hermana le parecía muy naco, y la verdad, si, no era de las joyas musicales mas pinche grandes del universo, pero a él le gustaba.

Martín no le había puesto atención a la música, además de notar que el volumen estaba muy alto, no se había puesto a escucharla detenidamente.

-Voy a decirles que quiten eso.

-Itzel, porfa...-Fue tarde, su hermana ya había ido, lo mas probable es que no regresara, habían muchas personas en el lugar, tal vez se encontraría a una prima o algo así y se quedaría hablando con ella.

-¿Vamos a los columpios ahora si?-Le cuestionó al rubio.

-Vamos.-Fueron caminando hasta llegar al lugar, estaba lleno de pasto y tenía dos árboles en las esquinas de los columpios, que eran tres.

Obviamente solo ocuparon dos, uno al lado del otro.

-¿Por qué tres?

-¿No te dije? Prácticamente vivíamos con Marikit, cuando eramos pequeños jugábamos aqui, ella, Itzel y yo, un día llegó asustada diciendo que escuchó a sus papás diciendo que nos íbamos a casar los dos, entonces mi hermana y yo solo nos burlamos de ella, osea ¿Puedes creerlo? Eso es prácticamente incesto.

Martín frunció el ceño al escuchar eso. No sabía por qué, pero, el simple hecho de haberse imaginado a la asiática con el mexicano casándose le había causado un gran desagrado.

-Espero que no sea cierto.-Dijo sin pensar. Afortunadamente, esto no le extrañó ni le resultó sospechoso al moreno.

-Yo también.

Se mecían muy poco, a Juan siempre le habían gustado los columpios, a veces se imaginaba que era una hoja, que se caía de un árbol y era abrazado por la brisa. Cerró los ojos un momento, se dió cuenta de los distintos sentimientos que tenía al ver los ojos de Martín y de su padre.

Tenían el mismo color, pero los de su padre transmitían seriedad en cierto modo, su madre decía que antes Antonio era un chico excesivamente alegre, tanto que a uno de sus amigos, cuyo nombre no se podía pronunciar más frente a él, le parecía molesto, pero a la vez le resultaba gracioso.

Se preguntó por que su papá no quería saber nada de el hombre que fue su amigo.

Pronto volvió a su propio tema. Los ojos de Martín tenian un toque alegre, eran brillantes y expresivos, los de su padre no eran tan brillantes, cuando sonreía se le veía algo de tristeza en su rostro, a su madre igual, esto le deprimía. Era como si los hubieran forzado a casarse. Se sabía que sus padres se habían conocido en lo que era el pueblo de su mamá, su mamá era muy inteligente, pero a sus papás, o sea, los abuelos maternos de Juan, sólo la habían mandado a los primeros tres años de la primaria, ya que, aunque eran indígenas, eran adinerados, tenían una línea de restaurantes, algo similar a lo que su papá estaba haciendo, por lo que pensaban que la educación de Erandi no era importante, ella prácticamente había crecido en la cocina. Su papá había conocido a su mamá en uno de los restaurantes y en su noviazgo, la había ayudado a terminar sus estudios, para cuando Itzel y Pedro cumplieron los dos años, su mamá se graduó en administración de empresas.

O eso era lo que sus abuelos les habían dicho.

Martín solo observaba a Pedro mientras se balaceaba en el columpio pudo notar que a pesar de ser moreno, tenía pecas, aunque casi no se le notaban, también que tenía cejas gruesas, pero sin exagerar, solamente las tenía marcadas. También notó que tenía una cicatriz en la nariz.

-Che, Pedro.-El norteño salió de sus pensamientos.

-¿Mande?

-¿Qué te pasó en la nariz?

Juan abrió los ojos en sorpresa ¿Notó la cicatriz? ¡Pero si era casi invisible!

Inconscientemente pasó sus dedos sobre esta.

-Un amigo que aventó un vaso en la frente y me hizo un raspón en medio de los ojos.

-¿Por qué mierda hizo eso?

-No importa, ya pasó.

-Con amigos como esos ¿Para que querés enemigos?

-Mira güey, ya, sólo fue un accidente, el se descontroló y ya.

Martín estaba enojado ¿Con qué clase de gente se juntaba su amigo? ¡Cuando él se descontrolaba no le rompía un vidrio encima a nadie, ni a sus enemigos!

Juan sabía que tenía razón, pero no se lo iba a decir.

-Cambiaron la música.-Dijo en un intento por cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.


	4. El extranjero 4

Habían pasado cinco semanas, las cuales Juan se la pasaba con Martín. Le hacía feliz que el rubio hubiera llegado, así no iba de mal tercio con nadie, todos sus amigos cercanos tenían pareja y eso a veces hacía que él se preguntase ¿Por qué chingados tenían que estar con su pareja todo el pinche día? ¿No se les ocurría nada mejor que hacer? ¡Las peores eran las que gozaban de citas en compañía! Cuando el estaba con su ex, la chica quería ir a todos lados con su amiga y él, dando la impresión que ella quería un novio para nada más que presumir.

En fin ahora entendía a la famosa amiga de su ex, era incómodo estar al lado de una pareja, sobre todo porque si los miras la gente piensa que eres un ardido e infeliz, o que te gustaba la chica y te la ganaron, y el orgullo del moreno hacía imposible que no se preocupara por lo que la gente pensara de él.

Había salido de vaciones de verano, a punto de entrar a segundo de preparatoria.

Miró el espejo se su cuarto, sonrió al imaginar el hecho de no tener que hacer ninguna tarea durante dos meses y medio, según sus cálculos de sucesor de Albert Einstein, "Sabio como siempre " pensó.

Hoy había quedado con su amigo en ir a comer, Itzel estaba echada en su habitación, durmiendo como oso, según la imaginación de Juan, y él estaba en su propio cuarto, también acostado, mas no dormido.

-¡Juan!- Escuchó la voz de su madre llamándolo, después escuchó, los pasos que supuso, era su madre, subir las escaleras.

-Che, ¿Nos vamos?-Dijo Martín entrando a su cuarto, como si fuera su casa y lanzándose al lado de él, es decir se aventó a la cama y de puro milagro no lo aplastó.

Sus brazos se rozaban un poco, últimamente, el mexicano se había percatado que cada ver que Martín lo tocaba su piel se adormecía, quemaba, era extraño.

Sabía lo que pasaba, sin embargo se negaba a darse conocer a sí mismo la razón de aquello que con tanta rareza fingía su yo conciente.

Se levantó de golpe, a medias, pues terminó sentado en una esquina de su cama, en un intento de disipar los pensamientos que tenía hacia el argentino, el argentino se levantó y fue hacia la salida del cuarto del moreno.

-¿Te quedás?

Casi por instinto Juan siguió al rubio.

Siempre iban en bicicleta, la de Itzel pasó a ser prácticamente de Martín, pero hoy pensaban ir caminando a un puesto de consomé que se ponía todos los domingos cerca de su calle, la hija de la cocinera estaba que se comía vivo a Martín, como un día dijo Efraín en una de sus pláticas con el " galán " es decir, el rubio, aunque no era como si nadie se hubiese dado cuenta, un día hacía tanto sol, que el argentino decidió ponerse lentes de sol, de qué mas, al pasar al lado de la chica, ésta se le acerco, le retiró los lentes diciéndole que tenia unos ojos muy lindos y que no debía ocultarlos, después Martín, tras agradecer el cumplido, cabe mencionar que lo hizo como si se lo dijeran todos los días, o sea casual, vas caminando a casa de tu amigo y la hija de la que hace consomés en la esquina te elogia, siguió caminando.

Y usando a Martín como "Si nos haces descuento te damos uno de sus cabellos" iban todos los domingos a comer, a veces con otros amigos de Juan , de los cuales había uno que a Martín no le caía nada bien, y a veces solos.

A veces al argentino le daban ganas de besar a Juan, esos pensamientos no le causaban escalofríos como al moreno, él no se escondía de sí mismo, él simplemente dejaba fluir sus deseos y que ocurriese cualquier cosa.

Después de comer (y de que Martín le sonriera a la hija de la cocinera,por que los dos por uno no eran por nada) , fueron caminando, hacía ningún lugar en concreto realmente.

Martín pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de su acompañante, movimiento que se había vuelto habitual, algo que salió de su rutina fue el hecho de que el moreno había buscado su mano, la tocó, bueno, fue apenas un roze, pero no evitó que el ojiverde se sintiera inmensamente feliz.

Siguieron caminando hasta encontrar un parque, algo que Martín había observado era que a Juan le encantaba echarse en el pasto, en cualquier lado en realidad, a veces cuando iban en taxi o camión, el mexicano se dormía recargado en su hombro, un hecho que le resultaba bastante curioso era que no importaba que tan dormido se viera, el reloj biológico del moreno casi nunca fallaba, ¡Era como si tuviera una especie de chip que le advertía de la llegada a su destino y despertaba como si nada! Solo una que otra vez había tenido que despertarlo antes de pasarse la parada.

Lo que él no sabía era que Juan solo se dormía una que otra vez, normalmente solo quería recargarse en él.

Se recostó al lado de Juan, debajo de un árbol, le cayó una estúpida bellota en su maravillosa cara, y claro, el mexicano, como buen amigo que era, se empezó a reír de él, haciendo que el argentino le lanzara una bellota a él, y eso hicieron durante un rato, hasta que se empezó a nublar y decidieron ir a la casa de Martín.

Tardaron alrededor de 20 minutos en llegar, la señora Isabel (la madre de Martín) les recibió alegre, como siempre.

-¿Cómo está Erandi?-Preguntó, la mamá de Juan e Isabel se habían hecho muy buenas amigas, a veces iban a hacer cosas de mujeres, como él y Martín decían.

-Muy bien, ¿Cómo está Lovino?

-Anda trabajando y haciendo ajustes en la empresa. ¡Joder, veces creo que debería tomarse un descanso!

-Lo mismo pienso de mi papá.-Dijo rodando los ojos, indicando inconfromidad en las acciones de ambos hombres.

Isabel rió, y lo invitó a pasar al cuarto de su hijo.

Martín ya estaba ahí, sentadito en su cama, cuando él iba entrando, se sentó al lado del rubio.

-¿Querés jugar algo o vemos una peli?

-Nunca había escuchado a un chico decir "Peli" así que hay que ver una ver una.

Martín entró a la famosa aplicación de películas y buscó una película al azar, era de un tigre y un tipo de nombre raro que iban en un barco.

Ese día Juan durmió en casa de Martín.

 **No sé porque tardo en subir capítulos si los tengo hechos hasta el 7 :'v**


	5. El Extranjero 5

Habían pasado cinco semanas, las cuales Juan se la pasaba con Martín. Le hacía feliz que el rubio hubiera llegado, así no iba de mal tercio con nadie, todos sus amigos cercanos tenían pareja y eso a veces hacía que él se preguntase ¿Por qué chingados tenían que estar con su pareja todo el pinche día? ¿No se les ocurría nada mejor que hacer? ¡Las peores eran las que gozaban de citas en compañía! Cuando el estaba con su ex, la chica quería ir a todos lados con sus amigas y él, dando la impresión que ella quería un novio para nada más que presumir.  
En fin ahora entendía a la famosa amiga de su ex, era incómodo estar al lado de una pareja, sobre todo porque si los miras la gente piensa que eres un ardido e infeliz, o que te gustaba la chica y te la ganaron, y el orgullo del moreno hacía imposible que no se preocupara por lo que la gente pensara de él.  
Había salido de vacaciones de verano, a punto de entrar a segundo de preparatoria.  
Miró el espejo se su cuarto, sonrió al imaginar el hecho de no tener que hacer ninguna tarea durante dos meses y medio, según sus cálculos de sucesor de Albert Einstein, "Sabio como siempre " pensó.  
Hoy había quedado con su amigo en ir a comer, Itzel estaba echada en su habitación, durmiendo como oso, según la imaginación de Juan, y él estaba en su propio cuarto, también acostado, mas no dormido.  
-¡Juan!- Escuchó la voz de su madre llamándolo, después escuchó, los pasos que supuso, era su madre, subir las escaleras.  
-Che, ¿Nos vamos?-Dijo Martín entrando a su cuarto, como si fuera su casa y lanzándose al lado de él, es decir se aventó a la cama y de puro milagro no lo aplastó.  
Sus brazos se rozaban un poco, últimamente, el mexicano se había percatado que cada vez que Martín lo tocaba su piel se adormecida, quemaba, era extraño.  
Sabía lo que pasaba, sin embargo se negaba a darse conocer a sí mismo la razón de aquello que con tanta rareza fingía su yo conciente.  
Se levantó de golpe, a medias, pues terminó sentado en una esquina de su cama, en un intento de disipar los pensamientos que tenía hacia el argentino, el argentino se levantó y fue hacia la salida del cuarto del moreno.  
-¿Te quedás?  
Casi por instinto Juan siguió al rubio.  
Siempre iban en bicicleta, la de Itzel pasó a ser prácticamente de Martín, pero hoy pensaban ir caminando a un puesto de consomé que se ponía todos los domingos cerca de su calle, la hija de la cocinera estaba que se comía vivo a Martín, como un día dijo Efraín en una de sus pláticas con el " galán " es decir, el rubio, aunque no era como si nadie se hubiese dado cuenta, un día hacía tanto sol, que el argentino decidió ponerse lentes de sol, de qué mas, al pasar al lado de la chica, ésta se le acercó, le retiró los lentes diciéndole que tenia unos ojos muy lindos y que no debía ocultarlos, después Martín, tras agradecer el cumplido, cabe mencionar que lo hizo como si se lo dijeran todos los días, o sea casual, vas caminando a casa de tu amigo y la hija de la que hace consomés en la esquina te elogia, siguió caminando.  
Y usando a Martín como "Si nos haces descuento te damos uno de sus cabellos" iban todos los domingos a comer, a veces con otros amigos de Juan , de los cuales había uno que a Martín no le caía nada bien, y a veces solos.  
A veces al argentino le daban ganas de besar a Juan, esos pensamientos no le causaban escalofríos como al moreno, él no se escondía de sí mismo, él simplemente dejaba fluir sus deseos y que ocurriese cualquier cosa.  
Después de comer (y de que Martín le sonriera a la hija de la cocinera,por que los dos por uno no eran por nada) , fueron caminando, hacia ningún lugar en concreto realmente.  
Martín pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de su acompañante, movimiento que se había vuelto habitual, algo que salió de su rutina fue el hecho de que el moreno había buscado su mano, la tocó, bueno, fue apenas un roce, pero no evitó que el ojiverde se sintiera inmensamente feliz.  
Siguieron caminando hasta encontrar un parque, algo que Martín había observado era que a Juan le encantaba echarse en el pasto, en cualquier lado en realidad, a veces cuando iban en taxi o camión, el mexicano se dormía recargado en su hombro, un hecho que le resultaba bastante curioso era que no importaba que tan dormido se viera, el reloj biológico del moreno casi nunca fallaba, ¡Era como si tuviera una especie de chip que le advertía de la llegada a su destino y despertaba como si nada! Solo una que otra vez había tenido que despertarlo antes de pasarse la parada.  
Lo que él no sabía era que Juan solo se dormía una que otra vez, normalmente solo quería recargarse en él.  
Se recostó al lado de Juan, debajo de un árbol, le cayó una estúpida bellota en su maravillosa cara, y claro, el mexicano, como buen amigo que era, se empezó a reír de él, haciendo que el argentino le lanzara una bellota a él, y eso hicieron durante un rato, hasta que se empezó a nublar y decidieron ir a la casa de Martín.  
Tardaron alrededor de 20 minutos en llegar, la señora Isabel,la madre de Martín, les recibió alegre, como siempre.  
-¿Cómo está Erandi?-Preguntó, la mamá de Juan e Isabel se habían hecho muy buenas amigas, a veces iban a hacer cosas de mujeres, como él y Martín decían.  
-Muy bien, ¿Cómo está Lovino?  
-Anda trabajando y haciendo ajustes en la empresa. ¡Joder, veces creo que debería tomarse un descanso!  
-Lo mismo pienso de mi papá.-Dijo rodando los ojos, indicando inconformidad en las acciones de ambos hombres.  
Isabel rió, y lo invitó a pasar al cuarto de su hijo.  
Martín ya estaba ahí, sentadito en su cama, cuando él iba entrando, se sentó al lado del rubio.  
-¿Querés jugar algo o vemos una peli?  
-Nunca había escuchado a un chico decir "Peli" así que hay que ver una ver una.  
Martín entró a la famosa aplicación de películas y buscó una película al azar, era de un tigre y un tipo de nombre raro que iban en un barco.  
Ese día Juan durmió en casa de Martín.

N/A:Primero quiero pedir una disculpa por no haber actualizado en años xD me da mucha pena la verdad, me convertí en lo que juré destruir(? Estaba presionada con unos examenes y eso (? y luego se me fueron las ideas u.u (además me alejé mucho de el fandom de Hetalia) voy a acabar este fanfic, no lo voy a dejar incompleto :v así actualice cada 20 años, lo voy a terminar xD


	6. El Extranjero 6

¡No podía creer lo que había pasado! Él se había dormido felizmente con un colchón extra en el suelo, justo al lado de la cama de Martín, bueno pues parece que hay chicos de 15 años que se siguen cayendo de la cama y sacan baba cuando duermen ¡El estúpido de Martín se cayó encima de él y le dejó un charco de saliva en su playera, aunque ahora que lo pensaba él le había manchado la playera de café cuando se conocieron ¿Se podría decir que estaban a mano?  
-Creo que estamos a mano.-Le dijo riendo el rubio mientras le ponía una servilleta al moreno en un intento de secarlo.  
-Tienes razón, mejor ya déjalo, no me disgusta tanto tener un poco de mi playera en tu saliva.  
-¡Que pesado eres! ¡Yo no me quejé tanto cuando manchaste mi playera favorita de café!  
Esta vez el que río fue Juan.-Ya enserio, no me molesta tener tu saliva, de todas formas la debo lavar.-Se sonrojó un poco al notar lo poco heterosexual que había sonado eso.  
-Vas a tener mi saliva en tu lavadora.  
-Y tu tienes un poco de mi café en la tuya.  
Ambos se sonrieron mutuamente, Isabel, la madre del argentino, los llamó para desayunar.  
Tras desayunar el moreno se fue a su casa, solo, como pocas veces desde que conoció al rubio.  
Normalmente Martín lo acompañaba hasta su casa, esta vez no. Llegó con su playera casi seca, lo cual agradeció ya que al haber sido su estómago el lugar que eligió el ojiverde para dormir iba a ser demasiado sospechoso.

Ese día no se vieron mas, entonces, Martín notó algo.  
Entre menos lo veía más lo extrañaba.  
Sonrió, y decidió salir a caminar un rato.  
Mala idea, se encontró a una de las personas que más disgusto le causaban.  
El pelotudo de Allen.  
Allen, era un pedazo de escoria según su juicio, era violento, grosero, con un complejo de superioridad que era odioso, lo peor ¡Más de una vez habían tenido que cambiar su comida por él! ¡Porque al parecer Allen Jones era vegano! Y si él era vegano ¡TODO EL MUNDO DEBÍA SERLO! La primera vez que iba a probar tacos Allen lo insultó diciéndole que era una persona horrible al comer animales, le sorprendió ya que el estadounidense era bastante brusco, Itzel le contó que el estadounidense le había causado muchos problemas a Juan, que incluso la cicatriz que tenía entre su nariz era culpa de él.  
Eso le parecía suficiente motivo para odiarlo.  
-Hey! Marthin!  
-¿Qué querés?  
-¿Y John?  
-Se llama Juan, estamos en latinoamerica, gracias, y está en su casa.  
\- Okey, es extraño no verlos juntos, you should leave him alone more often.

¿Y qué mierda le importaba?  
-Yo pienso que sos vos el que debería dejarlo solo más seguido.- Dijo en voz baja, sin embargo fue suficiente para que el señor "Golpeo y abuso de personas pero no como animales porque eso es inhumano" lo escuchara.  
-Why?-Sintió el brazo del más alto rodearlo, pero no era algo agradable, lo hizo de manera brusca, clásico de Allen, incluso más de lo que se lo hacía a Juan.  
-Porque...¿Eres muy violento? -Respondió como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo.  
-Es sólo que no soy un faggot como ustedes.  
La rabia que sintió Martín en ese momento era tan grande que sintió un tic en su ojo derecho, y se le ocurrió la respuesta correcta.  
-Yo opino que los "faggot" como los llamas con tu vulgar lengua son mucho más hombres que tú.-Sintió un golpe en su mejilla izquierda. Y cuando giró a ver al culpable, éste se encontraba corriendo hacia otro lado.  
"Boludo de mierda" Pensó, y se tocó el golpe con su mano, ¡Por lo menos un golpe no lo haría ver menos sexy! Sonrió satisfecho y siguió caminando.  
Por un momento volteó a su lado con la esperanza de ver al moreno sonriendo junto a él. Sintiéndose estúpido sacudió su cabeza para sacar ese pensamiento.  
Juan por su parte estaba junto a su hermana en el cine, le encantaba el cine, ¡No había nada mejor que comer y tomar refresco sentado durante dos horas mientras ves una nueva película!  
A él le fascinaba este arte, y en su cabeza a menudo se inventaba historias medio fumadas.  
-Hace mucho que no salíamos solos.-Dijo alegre Itzel, la función había concluido, estuvieron comentando la película, y también criticando si tal no había actuado como imaginaron, entre otras cosas.-Sobre todo desde que conociste a Martín ¿Qué se traen ustedes dos ,eh?  
Juan miró sorprendido a su hermana.  
-¿De qué hablas?-Su hermana se detuvo en frente de él.  
-Hermanito, no te hagas el que no sabes, te gusta Martín, se nota a kilómetros, y se nota que a Martín también le gustas, la neta.  
El menor de los hermanos miró a la joven con miedo.-No lo sé, yo creo que no.-La mayor lo abrazó, un abrazo cariñoso, de esos que te da una verdadera amiga, una madre o en el caso del moreno, su hermana. Él le devolvió el abrazo.-¿Qué es lo que no sabes, Pedrito?  
-No me digas así pendeja.-La razón por la que odiaba que le llamaran Pedro era porque sus padres y maestros le dicen así al regañarlo, y sus compañeros a veces lo usaban para molestar.  
-Bueno, ya, es que eso siempre te anima.  
-No se si le guste yo a él, no creo, él mismo dijo que no le gustaba hacer lazos fuertes o algo así porqué después se iría.  
Se soltaron del abrazo, el moreno susurró un "Le dices a alguien y te rompo la cara".Su hermana le dijo que no lo haría, y que debería intentarlo, regresaron a su casa, contando bromas, sus padres seguían trabajando, aunque normalmente su madre no lo hacía fuera de casa, ya que, aunque se dude, a ella le gustaba cuidar de la casa, era una fanática de la limpieza a veces, por lo que la casa de los Sánchez siempre estaba en perfecto orden y estado.  
¿Se acuerdan de la hija de la de los consomés? Pues el argentino se la encontró, ella tenía catorce años, y se presentó como Karina, Martín era amable, con moderación para no darle ilusiones a la chica.  
La chica caía bastante bien, aunque sus intentos de "ligar" fueran prácticamente inútiles, bueno, todo intento de ligar con el rubio, fuera quien fuera, normalmente no iba a ser correspondido como era esperado "Excepto, quizá Juan" Escuchó una voz en su cabeza, ¡A parte de tener un golpe en su mejilla izquierda, estaba volviéndose loco! Genial, la chica al verlo al principio le gritó ¿¡Qué te pasó en la cara?! Aunque no la culpaba, la verdad era una desgracia que al ver su atractivo rostro se viera una cosa roja, verde e inflamada cubriendo la vista.  
Se despidió de Karina, y se dirigió a su casa, al llegar sus padres lo recibieron, no sin antes retarlo por andarse peleando con Allen, ya que no valía la pena, el asintió y rendido se fue a dormir.  
Se había decidido.  
Mañana invitaría a su amigo a comer de una heladería de la plaza donde se habían conocido, sonrió dolorosamente, ya que le dolía el golpe, el gordo vegetariano si que tenía fuerza "Los golpes solo demuestran la baja autoestima e inteligencia de una persona" una vez le dijo su padre. Durmió con la mejilla derecha en la almohada.


	7. El Extranjero 7

Al siguiente día, Martín fue a buscar a Juan a su casa.  
Juan estaba emocionado, se abrazaron como si hubieran sido años los que no se habían visto, claro, sólo había sido un día.  
Martín y Juan fueron a la famosa plaza donde se conocieron.  
Ya habían llegado, se encaminaron hacia un camión de helados (que por cierto nunca se movía, por lo que realmente el camión no tenía utilidad además de albergar la mercancía ) y después de que Juan se burlara de él por su golpe pidieron unas paletas de hielo, Juan tenía una de limón, bastante refrescante, en cambio Martín pidió una de chocolate, se quedaron parados a disfrutar sus postres.  
-¿Te duele mucho? El pendejo de Allen si te agarra no te suelta.  
-Si, un poco.-Sintió la paleta de Juan tocar su mejilla.-Me vas a dejar pegajoso, iu.-Dijo exagerando su tono de voz, haciendo lo que se conocía como "acento fresa", según los mellizos. Esto le causó gracia al moreno.  
-Así los bichos te picaran a ti y no a mi.-Algo carente de sentido ya que por alguna razón no había insecto que no hubiera picado al pobre rubio, en cambio Juan parecía tener sangre anti - insectos, si había un mosco asqueroso en su cuarto siempre picaba a Itzel o a alguna otra persona aparte de él, incluyendo a Martín , pero nunca a él.  
"Que problemático debe ser" Pensó el argentino.  
-¿Entonces quito mi dulce paleta de hielo de tu morada cara?-¡Que exageración! Si, estaba morado ¡Pero solo su mejilla! ¡Tampoco era una uva andante!  
-Que exagerado, no, déjala ahí es agradable.-Dijo sonriendo. Se le ocurrió meterle su paleta en la boca a Juan, lo cual por cierto tomó por sorpresa.  
-¿Te gusta mi...paleta?- Mencionó pícaro, moviendo sus cejas de manera "sensual".  
-Chinga tu madre, Martín.  
Y como muchas veces se quedaron en silencio, Juan quitó su paleta a punto de comenzar a derretirse de la cara de su amigo.  
Entonces ninguno de los dos supo qué pasó.  
Quizá fue un descontrol de parte del moreno. Pero sucedió lo imposible, al menos en la mente del argentino.  
Juan lo besó, fue un segundo, pero Martín lo volvió a acercar y le regresó el beso, este fue más largo.  
Cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban abrazados con las paletas derretidas en sus manos.  
Se separaron.  
-Me gustas.-Le dijo el mexicano, estático, como si algo increíble hubiera pasado, se notaba un ligero temblor e incluso tenía los ojos completamente abiertos.  
Martín, penoso, sin comentar nada le tomó la mano (desocupada, la otra estaba llena de hielo derretido) y se acercó al oído del moreno, susurrando un "A mi también". Dándole un beso rápido en la mejilla.  
Juan seguía en estado de shock, ni él sabía que rayos pasaba, pero estaba feliz.  
Terminaron de comer sus paletas, y se fueron caminando a la casa del argentino.

Pasaron algunas semanas, las peleas entre Allen y Martín eran más frecuentes, claro, no se golpeaban, sus peleas se reducían a un "No me caes bien" "Tu tampoco a mí" con palabras ofensivas o muecas de disgusto.  
Faltaba una semana para que los Sánchez entraran a la preparatoria (O como él le llamaba; cuarto año.) Él no iba a entrar, ya que técnicamente iba a irse en diciembre (Claro, esto no se lo había revelado a nadie, y mucho menos a Juan.) Y para diciembre ya vendrían siendo las vacaciones de verano en Argentina.  
-¿Nos sentamos aquí a comer?  
Se encontraban en el bosque de Chapultepec.  
-¡Hay ardillas!-Dijo emocionado, aunque en la entrada del parque se establecía que NO debía alimentar a los animales del bosque, él quería hacerlo ¡Las reglas son para romperse!  
-Si Martín,si.-Le respondió su pareja riendo.  
-Vamos~.-Y fue corriendo hacia las bancas.  
Se sentaron y empezaron a comer la comida que habían comprado, Martín sacó las galletas que guardaba en su bolsa y se la dió a una ardilla que estaba al lado de él, desgraciadamente otra ardilla bajó y le quitó la galleta, ambas ardillas estaban peleando por una mísera galleta.  
-Se parecen a Allen y a ti.- Le dijo Juan en modo de burla.  
-Calla.- Le respondió empujandolo hacia el pasto, esto no impidió que Juan se siguiera riendo de él. Decidió darle otra galleta a las ardillas con la esperanza de que dejaran de pelear, pero se rindió cuando vió que no funcionó, las ardillas estaban haciendo una guerra por la otra galleta. Juan se levantó, le dió uno de los sopes que habían comprado en los puestos y comenzaron a comer. El rubio rodeó la cadera del mexicano y lo atrajo hacia él. El moreno colocó su cabeza en el hombro del argentino.  
-Te quiero mucho.-Le dijo y le dió un último mordisco a su sope.  
-Igual yo, Martín.-Le respondió, también terminando de comer y le dió un beso en la mejilla. Sintió los brazos del moreno rodeandolo, y luego sus labios juntarse.  
Ellos amaban esa sensación, sus corazones latiendo demasiado rápido, no había persona a parte de Itzel que supiera de su relación, bueno, las sospechas de Allen no contaban. Los padres de ambos se alegraban de ver que sus hijos socializaban y eran bastante cercanos, a Erandy y a Antonio les agradaba el argentino y a Isabel y Lovino les agradaba el mexicano, claro, no sabían nada, y los dos pensaban que era mejor así.  
-¿Porqué te cae bien Allen?-Preguntó molesto.  
-Nos conocemos desde niños, vivía al lado, antes no era tan... él, no se que le pasó.

Martín asintió, tomó la mano del moreno y jugueteó con sus dedos. Pronto se iba a tener que ir y eso le partía el corazón.

Tenía quince años, era estúpido

¿Por qué guardó la esperanza de mantener contacto con el moreno cuando él llegase a Argentina?

¿Porqué pensó que ese "amor de verano" iba a durar para siempre?

***ESTE **NO** ES EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO*** xd

Es más corto comparado con el resto, espero que no se note mucho que no soy una máquina creadora de fluff andante xD tres capítulos en un día para compensar el año de hiatus (?


End file.
